Bebe Kyuubi
by aoi-shii uchiha
Summary: Naruto, un estudiante de la Academia Ninja de Konoha el cual esta a punto de terminar sus estudios resive un regalo hecho con el mas puro amor, ese regalo resulto ser un desafio para el que lo manda y lo resive ¿que sucedera con este regalo de puro amor?


I

Un joven caminaba por las desoladas calles de Konoha camino a la academia ninja, cuando se da cuenta el por que de tan vacías que estaban, miro la hora en su celular quedando en shock, guardándolo rápidamente en su bolsillo del pantalón y corriendo a mil por horas

¡SON LAS 8:30 A.M. VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ACADEMIA, MALDICION! – tomo rumbo rápidamente, cuando en un segundo callo al piso por chocar con alguien, miro para ver quien era, y hay estaba su antiguo compañero de academia que ahora era un anbu y policía Uchiha – itai, eeeh, Sasuke, tu… ¡gomen nasai!

Usurantokachi baka, ten mas cuidado para la próxima… - este le estiro la mano para que pudiera levantarse del piso, el joven rubio se limpio el pantalón y observo de pie a cabeza al moreno que estaba frente suyo – que tanto me miras dobe

Nada, yo… etto, no era mi intención, es que estas vestido de policía Uchiha y aparte hace años que no te veía, solo e visto a tu hermana en la academia, estas mas alto desde la ultima vez que te vi, eso fue hace… a ver….

Hace dos años baka, baka…

Si eso…

Y bueno, adonde ibas tan apurado

A la academia, espera un segundo, voy atrasado, me tengo que ir, adiós – dijo por ultimo corriendo hacia su destino, cuando llego lo retaron por el atraso, se sentó en su pupitre donde estaba su compañera de asiento, Naoko Uchiha, la hermana melliza de Sasuke, era Sasuke pero con senos, caderas, cintura, pelo largo y un cuerpo muy fino, era hermosa, era la mas bella de la academia, era el sueño de un hombre hecho realidad – nee, Naoko, me encontré con tu hermano cuando venia hacia acá, esta bastante alto, y mas idiota

Jeje, nunca te has llevado bien con mi hermano, si es un amor, es tierno, simpático, es un hermano muy amoroso, cuando hace frio duermo con el, me abraza, igual que Itachi

Ashh, odio a tu hermano, siempre me llama, "Usurantokachi, dobe, baka, etc.", una mierda, creo que Itachi es más simpático que Sasuke…

Baka, los dos son muy amorosos, aman a la Misusu

¿Misusu?

No te e contado Naruto, Misusu es mi hermana pequeña de dos años

No sabia y no la conozco… si que son varios ustedes, mi mamá aun no queda embarazada, solo soy yo, tu sabes, mi padre pasa todo el día trabajando, Hokage tenia que ser, yo quiero tener hermanos T_T.

Tu madre no puede tener mas hijos

¿y como sabes?

Aaaah… tu padre no te a contado

No, ¿de que?

Si no te a contado, yo tampoco puedo, es un secreto que como anbu que soy tengo que guardar

Dime, onegai, Naoko

Tu padre te tiene que contar Naruto-Kun, no es cosa mía, si no de tu padre y madre, ellos te tienen que contar la verdad sobre ellos, entiendes

Hai

¡Naruto y Naoko, pueden poner atención a la clase, dejen de hablar, no están en receso! – dijo una profesora de pelo negro azulado, con el pelo tomado, una chaqueta larga café con un top transparente y unos pantalones que llegan hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, su nombre era Anko la profesora de matemáticas ninja – estoy explicando como lanzar bien un kunai con un ángulo de 180º (N/A: que mierda, xDDDD, de seguro que sirve xDDDD)

Gomen nasai sensei – dijeron ambos alumnos muy intimidados por la amenaza de Anko

Será mejor que pongan atención si no quieren que les valla mal en el examen de mañana…

Hai

Maldita sea Naruto, ese es el problema por sentarme contigo, que siempre nos ponemos a conversar como las viejas del barrio… - dijo la morena en un susurro, miro al ojiazul que en esos momentos se reía por lo bajo – no te rías baka, por tu culpa me retaron otra vez…

Jeje, que humor dattebayo

¡cállate baka! – grito la Uchiha a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que una cierta profesora se enojara con el par de habladores

¡Naoko, sale de mi clase ahora mismo y tú también Naruto, interrumpen, los quiero afuera de la sala ahora!

Mierda – susurro la pelilargo, ambos salieron de la clase y se sentaron en el piso a cada extremo de la puerta, Naruto se reía a sus adentros mientras la morena lo odiaba – por tu culpa mis papas me van a retar, no ves que es quinta vez que me llaman la atención en un mes, una mierda, nunca mas me siento contigo

Nee, nee, no te enojes, gomen, no quiero perder tu amistad como me paso con Sasuke, onegai… Naoko… snif…

No me puedo enojar contigo, por que mis sentimientos me lo prohíben

A que te refieres

A nada, baka, has como si no escuchaste eso… _te amo Naruto, me gustas mucho, pero tu le gustas a Sasuke, si te digo algo me matara… _- dijo para sus adentros (N/A: nee, como tan baka Naruto, como no entiendes los sentimientos de una mujer, o acaso eres marica) – bueno… no hay nada que hacer por tu culpa… nee, que te dijo mi hermano

Nada, solo "Usurantokachi baka, ten mas cuidado para la próxima", eso me dijo cuando choque con él por estar corriendo, u.u" – goterón cayendo por su cien

Jejeje – goterón – mi hermano es tan expresivo xDDDD

_Ay, Sasuke, has cambiado tanto, estas más guapo, e irresistible, ¡que diablos estoy pensando! _, e Itachi que cuenta él

Emm… no mucho, esta comprometido igual que Sasuke, valla, pero Itachi no se quiere casar, por que con la persona que esta comprometido esta desaparecida hace más de 8 años, y Sasuke, esta comprometido con una niña menor por un año, y es bastante atractiva, pero no le gusta, y quiere casarse con la persona de sus sentimientos…

A si… y quien es

No le gusta nadie – mintió - solo espera el momento en que llegue esa persona especial que el busca para formar una familia, casarse, y vivir juntos felices para siempre y fin xDDDD

Valla, yo no estoy comprometido, mis padres quieren que me case con la persona que yo elija, me gustaría que fuera una persona como tu, pero Sasuke hace 3 años me amenazo que si te ponía una mano encima me mataba, por que solo eras una criatura inocente, que merece a una persona que no sea yo, pero eres mi amiga, jamás seria capas de hacerte algo que tenga que ver con sexualidad, soy incapaz, eres muy linda como para acostarte conmigo, aparte, no me gustaría tener alguna relación con una buena amiga, por que la amistad se pierde y nunca vuelve hacer lo mismo que antes… mmm, pero tengo en mente perder la virginidad después de los 18 y tu

Yo tengo planeado perderla pronto, por que todos los hombres de Konoha tienen deseo sexual hacia mi, si se enteran que ya no soy virgen me dejaran en paz, Sasuke ya no es virgen, la perdió a los 10 con la maldita Sakura Haruno, nunca voy a perdonar a mi hermano por eso, por que con ella… Itachi aun es virgen, ya sabes el espera al amor de su vida para perder la virginidad, pero Sasuke no… una mierda… ojala alguien se arme de valor y me quite la virginidad con amor… no por sexo si no por el mas profundo amor que sienta por mi

Eres romántica ^^

Si… siempre me dicen lo mismo…

_No sabia que Sasuke había tenido sexo con Sakura, kuso… por que mi corazón late tan fuerte, me duele… por que siento esto al pensar en él… Sasuke… _

Nee, Naruto estas algo pálido, te sucede algo…

No… estoy bien, no me pasa nada… solo tengo algo de hambre, es todo… no tome desayuno, comeré algo en el receso…

¡Ring!, el receso llego, Naruto y Naoko entraron al salón de clases donde se pusieron a conversar con su grupo de amigos de la infancia, en el estaba: Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba; era un grupo muy unido, siempre juntos de un lado a otro…

Naru…to-Kun… como… estas… - era la tímida Hinata que se acercaba al joven rubio con un sonrojo muy visible en sus mejillas – etto… - dedos tipo Hinata

Nee… Hinata, ¿estas enferma?, por que tan roja – dijo este poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de esta – parece que estas enferma dattebayo, será mejor que vallas a enfermería.

Naruto, vas a ir a la fiesta de Ino – dijo Kiba mientras jugueteaba con su perro Akamaru – Naoko tu vas…

Yo si voy – dijo la portadora del Charingan – obvio que iré es una fiesta, tal vez valla con mi hermano, pero parece que tiene una misión ese día, y tu Naruto

No se, mis papás lo están pensado

Tsk, que problemático, yo no quiero ir, me da flojera – dijo el descendiente del clan Nara.

Se quedaron conversando por un bien tiempo hasta que volvió a tocar el timbre para el comienzo de la siguiente clase la cual era "sexualidad" con el sensei Kakashi Hatake, el cual como siempre entraba leyendo su "mágico" libro de "Icha Icha Paraise" todos esperaban que dejara el maldito libro de lado, lo dejo en el escritorio de los profesores, saco una tiza y se puso a dibujar en la pizarra, algo parecido un ¿feto?... si era un feto y dentro de algo que debería ser vientre materno, con una cosa larga y ancha que supuestamente es el cordón umbilical, una cosa amorfa que era la placenta, unas rayas que señalo como liquido amniótico, y alrededor del feto dibujo una capa gruesa que era el útero, y de titulo puso en grande y bien marcado y subrayado "DENTRO DEL VIENTRE MATERNO" todos quedaron con los ojos como plato, que mierda… por que tenían que ver esa cosa rara…

Bueno… -dijo el peliplateado – hoy veremos un video de cómo nace un bebe en parto normal, ósea por una vagina, y también veremos como el feto va creciendo dentro del vientre, así que tomen apuntes de lo que puedan y callados todos… no quiero ningún desmayado, ni vómitos, nada, es lo mas hermoso de la vida, cuando nace un bebe – saco un DVD, lo instalo a un proyector que había en el salón, y comenzó el parto… todos veían impactados por la fuerte imagen de una mujer gritando y sudando mientras de su vagina salía una cabecita y después el resto del cuerpo y junto con una cosa amorfa y de color azulado que era la placenta, como salía sangre… era asqueroso, después vieron como cortaban el cordón umbilical y limpiaban al bebe, lo pesaban, median, etc.… todos con un escalofrío en sus cuerpos, con la vista fija en las compañeras de curso, todas tendrían esa misma experiencia cuando fueran adultas, pobre de ellas (N/A: y de todas las que leen esto incluida yo que lo escribo, que espanto O.O!), después de eso, Kakashi puso otro video sobre el crecimiento del bebe dentro del vientre después de ser fecundado por un espermio (N/A: =D!) era impresionante, como un útero del tamaño de un cuesco crecía por el tiempo… como el bebe se desarrollaba y cambiaba de posición hasta quedar de cabeza para así poder salir de la vagina a la semana 40, al rato después el video termino, todos quedaron agotados con tanta información y apuntes que habían tomado… - bueno la próxima semana examen de los videos que vieron, y en sus cuadernos dibujen lo que esta en la pizarra por que también hare que completen un dibujo… listo, esa fue la clase de hoy. - Todos por fin pudieron descansar, al rato después sonó el timbre del receso, el segundo de la mañana, todos conversaban y se reían, y algunos flojos hacían la tarea a ultima hora (N/A: xDDDDD!, quien no hace eso, copiando de los cuadernos de los mas inteligente de la clase xD!).

RING!

Termino el hermoso receso y comenzaba la clase de lenguaje con la sensei Kurenai, quien era una joven de pelo largo y negro, ojos rojos, con un vestuario de algo parecido a vendas con púas, debajo de eso una polera roja… era la preferida de los alumnos pero la mas exigente de todas, sus clases eran las peores… habían muy malas notas, la clase se baso en revisar las tareas que la gran mayoría copio de otras personas, después de la agotadora clase, fueron a lo que era el comedor de la academia y almorzaron, había gran variedad, todos sentados en mesas de 12 cuerpos cada una, los grandes en el segundo piso y los menores en el primero, había un grupo en una mesa que era conformada por: Shikamaru; Chouji; Kiba; Ino; Shino; Hinata; Naruto; Naoko; Sakura; y gente de relleno (N/A: xDDDD!), todos conversaban animadamente y compartían los almuerzos, al rato después terminaron y se fueron a pasear por la academia, buscaban algo bueno que hacer, sonó el timbre del comienzo de clases de la tarde, donde la gran mayoría dormía por el agotamiento de la mañana, aunque ahora no podrían descansar, ya que les tocaba educación física con el profesor Guy-sensei con el cuál no tendrían escapatoria de sus exigencias con el deporte, todos se cambiaron de ropa a una deportiva, fueron al patio y los obligaron a trotar todo el patio en 1 minuto pero 20 vueltas, todos agotados cayeron al piso en la vuelta número 17, nadie podía hacer 20 vueltas en 1 minuto en un patio que mide 200 metros, ni porsiacaso podrían hacer ese milagro, al menos si eres Jesús (?), después al termino de la clase todos se fueron a los baños, se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa, caminaron hasta el salón de clases donde todos estaban tirados sobre los pupitres por el agotamiento de la clase del mal vestido con su coso plástico verde, que se le ajustaba en todo el cuerpo pareciendo un travesti xDDD!, todos odiaban ese traje, les daba vergüenza, pobre profesor que se burlan a su espalda O.O!, la siguiente clase y última era de Historia, la asignatura mas aburrida de la vida, donde hablaban de la historia ninja de Konoha, una mierda… nadie ponía atención, jugaban con avioncitos de papeles, con los lápices, se tiraban bolas de papeles con mensajes, dibujaban a la profesora como a una caníbal de la prehistoria xD!, por fin la hora de la salida, Naruto guardo sus cosas en su bolso, y salió del recinto junto con su amiga del alma Naoko, iban animadamente conversando, pasaron a un restaurante a tomar una taza de té.

Nee, Naruto, por que no vas a mi casa uno de estos días para que conozcas a mi hermanita, eeh, anda, vamos, hace mucho que no nos juntamos como los viejos tiempos.

No se, tendría que preguntarle a mis papas, aunque me encantaría ir, pero no quiero a ver al enojón de tu hermano, que siempre me trata como basura u.u"!, _Sasuke, por que…_

Emm… no se, hablando del Rey de Roma – dijo apuntando a la entrada del restaurante donde aparecía cierto individuo acercándose a la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados conversando.

Hermanita que haces con un dobe como el – el nombrado solo hizo como que no escucho eso, tomo su taza y dio un sorbo intentando de no mirar los penetrantes ojos negros del Uchiha - vamos tenemos que irnos a casa.

Yo no quiero irme aun, estoy conversando con Naruto, entiende, es mi amigo, no lo trates tan mal.

Es que acaso tu quieres quedar igual de retrasada mental que el dobe ese.

Tsk – la menor hizo un chasquido con la lengua enfadándose mucho con su mellizo ella lo quería mucho, pero no iba aguantar que tratara a su mejor amigo de esa forma, esta bien que sea sobreprotector con ella, pero no de esa forma – estoy bastante grande para cuidarme sola y elegir a mis amistades, tu no tienes derecho a tratar a una persona que yo quiero así, volveré a casa sola, pero tu te vas ahora.

Como sea, pero no quiero que me dirijas la palabra si vas a tratarme así en la casa, por que nuestra madre me mando a buscarte por que ya es tarde y oscureció, esta preocupada, y tu como si nada tratándome así, soy policía y fácilmente puedo castigarte por tratar a un profesional de esa forma en publico.

Lo siento señor policía por tratarlo así frente a todos – dijo sarcásticamente la morena, el azabache muy enfadado salió del local y se fue directo a su casa, los dos amigos se quedaron observando por donde había salido el mayor de los tres, impresionados por la facilidad con que se enojaba, terminaron de beberse el té, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a sus casas, el rubio al llegar a la suya, entro y estaba todo oscuro, sus papas no se encontraban por ningún lado, encendió la luz del pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde había una nota para él puesta en el refrigerador que estaba con la letra de su padre la tomo y la leyó, donde decía que se habían ido de urgencia al hospital, muy asustado salió corriendo hasta el recinto mencionado, donde pregunto a una secretaria sobre uno de los dos, dando con el nombre de su madre que había muerto por un cáncer al útero, sus lagrimas salían por sus ojos, no alcanzó a despedirse de la persona que lo pario, salió del hospital sin rumbo alguno, llegando a un pequeño puentecito que daba a una laguna, se sentó en el borde y se quedo hasta la madrugada llorando, empezó a soplar una brisa helada, se paró y tomo rumbo a su casa, donde no había nadie nuevamente, se encerró en su dormitorio, a la mañana siguiente no se levanto y se quedo todo el día acostado, no fue a clases, no tenía ánimos de ver a sus compañeros y amigos, no, quería morir de desolación, no comió, estuvo todo el vendito día acostado, haciéndose el dormido, ya que no durmió en la noche, estaba con ojeras azules, alrededor de las 18:30 p.m. la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, el asustado se escondió debajo de las mantas de la cama, mirando de reojo para ver quien era el que entraba, viendo dos figuras paradas en el marco que la puerta, era la figura de una niña y el otro debía ser un hombre – Naruto, te encuentras bien – esa voz, era su amiga, Naoko, que diablos hacia en su casa y como entró.

Vete, déjame solo… - dijo en un mormullo casi inaudible para las dos personas paradas en la puerta

Vamos, Naruto, por que faltaste hoy a clases, que te pasa, por que no hay nadie en tu casa.

¡VETE!

Naru – Dijo en un susurro acercándose a la cama de su amigo, sentándose un la orilla de esta – por que estas así, cuéntame, soy tu amiga.

Mi mamá murió…

¿¡Que! , como, por que, cuando….

Ayer, de cáncer al útero, yo nunca estuve informado de eso, mis padres no me contaron nada, solo dejaron pasar el tiempo, y se fue, me abandono, solo me queda mi padre, y el nunca esta en casa, ya que es el gran Hokage… quiero estar solo, vete…

Vamos, Naruto, no seas negativo, tu debes salir adelante solo, eres adolescente, vamos, tu siempre eres tan alegre, no te vas a echar a morir por eso.

Yo hago lo que quiero…

Naoko, vamos, si no quiere verte será para la próxima – el joven rubio quedo en shock al escuchar esa voz, era el, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que tanto lo insulta y que tanto ¿ama?, no, el no era marica, solo se sentía extraño al verlo y escuchar, pero eso no significa que sea gay ¿o no?, débilmente se incorporo en la cama viendo la silueta del mayor presente, por que estaba él aquí, su corazón empezó a palpitar mil por minuto, quería sentirlo cerca de el, oler su exquisita fragancia, ver sus penetrantes ojos, probar esos labios carnosos que tenía, pero que diablos pensaba el rubio, no el era un macho (?), que se convertiría en el próximo Hokage de Konoha, cuando su padre le dejara la descendencia de la Villa – no perdamos el tiempo hermana, hoy es viernes, la tarde y noche es joven, tenemos derecho a divertirnos, vamos…

Bueno… - la pelilargo que levanto de la cama se dirigió a la puerta donde salieron dejándola cerrada, Naruto quedo solo en la casa nuevamente, hasta la noche, cuando llego su padre muy agotado, derecho a la cocina a ver que había en la casa, preparo la cena y fue al dormitorio del ojiazul le obligo a que se levantara, bajaron las escaleras fueron al comedor y cenaron, cero palabra entre los dos, había una gran tención en la casa, era angustiante, hasta que el mayor decidió comenzar un tema.

Hijo, lo siento por que nunca te contamos sobre la enfermedad de tu madre, ella no quería contarte, para no asustarte, pero veo que estas muy mal, no quiero que pienses que no quisimos contarte por ser malos padres, al contrario era por tu bien, pero eso empeoro las cosas, salió todo mal…

No importa, no te preocupes por cosas absurdas como esas, entiendo perfectamente cuando todos se refieren al "era por tu bien", _odio que todos hagan eso… por que nunca son sinceros._

Hijo, me llamaron de la academia y me dijeron que no fuiste a clases, por que no fuiste, hubiera sido mejor, la hubieras pasado mejor que estar todo el día solo en una casa, encerrado, sin hacer vida social.

Preferí quedarme solo y fin del tema… - no hubo mas palabras entre los dos, después Naruto volvió a su dormitorio e intento conciliar el sueño, pero no paso nada, no pudo hacerlo, se levanto de la cama, se sentó en el piso para ver la inofensiva luz que aparecía entre las cortinas, era la luna, que estaba redondita, con un color muy fuerte que alumbraba todas las calles y casas del lugar, nunca pensó que sus padres fueran capas de esconderle algo como eso, no, estaba triste, por qué, siempre pensó que sus papas eran sinceros con él, pero ya no hallaba en quien confiar. Salió silenciosamente de su dormitorio se metió a la ducha, salió un rato después, se vistió con lo primero que saliera del closet y bajo las escaleras, en la entrada se puso los zapatos, abrió la puerta, la cerro y se puso a andar sin rumbo alguno, estaba deprimido, no lo aguantaba más, inconscientemente llego hasta un parque donde él solía jugar cuando chico, se sentó en un columpio y se empezó a columpiar lentamente, sintió como alguien lo miraba por detrás, lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo, pero esa mirada empeoraba, sentía un escalofrió en su espalda con esa mirada tan penetrante que venía detrás suyo, disimuladamente miro, pero no había nadie, pero la presencia de una persona estaba en el parque, se levanto del columpio y tomo rumbo a un lugar más lejano, no quería estar con una presencia tan fría a su alrededor, pero aun así mientras caminaba sentía esa mirada en su espalda, se detuvo y se giro, pero no había absolutamente nada ni nadie, que diablos, estaba alucinando o que, siguió su recorrido ignorando nuevamente esa mirada, se detuvo otra vez y respiro profundamente – muéstrate – dijo momentáneamente haciendo que dicha persona se pusiera frente a sus ojos, quedo perplejo al ver quién era, por que alguien como él lo seguía por todos lados, acaso lo espiaba, o peor lo quería secuestrar o ¿matar?

Estas bien… Naruto…. – esa voz retumbo en los oídos del nombrado, no pudo esconder su nerviosismo.

Q-que… quieres de mi…. – susurro Naruto, mirando fijamente a los ojos de esa persona, en plena oscuridad…. Una oscuridad salvaje con un decorado hermoso.

Protegerte… eso es lo que quiero – comento, en ese corto instante la luna lo alumbro, dejando ver a una persona expuesta a los ojos azulados del rubio – quiero protegerte Naruto, por tu bien y el de Konoha…


End file.
